


Introducing the Boyfriend

by bobledufromage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Coming Out, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Nervous Dean, Shy Castiel, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester, supportive friends, where everyone watches geeky films
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobledufromage/pseuds/bobledufromage
Summary: Dean is nervous when he invites his friends over to meet his boyfriend.I am so bad at summaries, I'm so sorry!





	

Dean had never felt so nervous. What if they didn’t like him? What if they had a problem because he was a him? Sure, his family were surprisingly accepting of Cas, but his friends were a whole different matter.  
He’d arranged to meet with his friends a couple of weeks ago with the intention of introducing them to his boyfriend Castiel. They all seemed pretty enthusiastic about the idea, but of course Dean hadn’t mentioned the nature of his and Cas’ relationship. Best to do that face to face. He swallowed nervously, wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans. This was a bad idea. Maybe he should call it off. Say he’s ill or something.

He heard a quiet knock on his bedroom door. Jumping up from his bed, he opened it, beaming when he saw his boyfriend’s face looking shyly back at him.  
“Hey Cas!” he said enthusiastically, opening his arms for a hug. Cas smiled and stepped into the embrace.  
“I missed you Dean,” Cas murmured into Dean’s shoulder. “I’m really nervous about today. What if your friends don’t like me?”  
Dean laughed at his boyfriend “Cas they’ll love you, I promise. You’re really awesome, who couldn’t like you?” Cas looked at Dean and smiled softly, his fears abated with the soft words of comfort. “Hey, how about we go downstairs and get the movie set up? Everyone’s coming here in an hour.”  
Cas nodded and extracted himself from Dean’s embrace, “I’ll grab the pillows if you pick the movie.” he replied, pulling Dean down the stairs.

An hour later, they heard a knock on the front door. Dean’s family had left about twenty minutes beforehand to give Dean and his friends some space. Cas moved away from Dean as he jumped up and went to answer the door.  
“Hey Dean!” he was immediately crushed into a suffocating hug from his best friend Charlie. They had been friends since they were seven, sharing a love for all things geeky.  
“Hey Char, nice to see you too,” Dean patted the top of her head affectionately. He led her through to the living room. “Charlie, this is Cas. Cas, this is my best friend Charlie” Charlie smiled and gave a half wave. Cas waved back self-consciously, overcome with shyness.  
No sooner than Charlie sat down, Jo and Benny arrived at the door. Dean had suspicions about the two of them, and turning up together basically confirmed them. He introduced them to Cas in much the same manner as Charlie, inviting them to sit wherever and then settling down in the spot next to Cas.  
“So, we’re watching Star Wars, is that cool with everyone? Cas here has never seen it.” Dean shoved into Cas, grinning slyly at the look on Charlie’s face.  
“What do you mean, you’ve never seen Star Wars?!” Cas shrugged, shooting a glare in Dean’s direction. Dean smiled back, winking.

As the day progressed, they managed to watch the original Star Wars trilogy, Back to the Future, and were just starting The Nightmare Before Christmas, because according to Dean, “it’s the best Disney movie ever.”  
Halfway through Jack’s Christmas song, Cas excused himself to grab another drink. As soon as he’d left the room, Dean’s friends turned to him. “What?” Dean asked self-consciously.  
“Um, we’re not really sure how to say this, Dean,” Jo started. Dean looked at her, wide-eyed. He still hadn’t told them Cas was his boyfriend, but now he was unsure if he should if they didn’t even like him as a new friend.  
“What Jo means to say is, um, we think Cas might have a crush on you.” Charlie said hesitantly.  
Dean blinked at them, “you think Cas has a crush on me? What gave you that idea?” He was fighting to hold back his laughter.  
“It’s the way he looks at you, like you’re the most amazing thing in the world. Dude, he even laughed at your crappy joke!” Jo rolled her eyes.  
“Hey, that joke was funny and you know it!” Dean defended. “But you really think Cas likes me?” They all nodded seriously. Dean beamed at them, “well thank God for that”.  
Just then, Cas walked back in the room, to see Dean grinning widely at the shocked faces of his friends, “what’s going on?” Cas asked.  
“Well, Cas, my friends seem to think you have a crush on me. Apparently you’ve been giving me heart eyes all day.” Dean smirked, “care to explain that?”  
Cas blushed, looking at Dean’s friends. They all now wore similar faces of confusion. Cas grinned, suddenly gaining a bit of confidence, “well, Dean, they’re not entirely wrong. I do like you very much, and I was kinda hoping you felt the same way.”   
Dean’s face softened. “Of course I do, you dork.” Charlie made a squeaky noise in the back of her throat. Dean grinned at them, “guys, I’d like to officially introduce you to my boyfriend, Castiel. Yep, that’s right, boyfriend. I’m bisexual, I hope none of you have a problem with that,” the end of his little introduction was said with less cockiness as he became more worried with their acceptance.  
“Dean, we’ve known about your bisexuality for a while. It’s kind of glaringly obvious, brother.” Benny snorted, “there’s only so many times you can put up with watching Dr Sexy before you start wondering.” Dean spluttered, his face bright red.  
“Do you honestly think I’d have a problem with this? Flaming red headed homosexual that I am?” Charlie tossed her mane over her shoulder and smirked at Dean. Jo remained silent, looking at Dean like she’d never seen him before. Then, in true Harvelle fashion, she stood up and smacked him around the head. Dean grinned. That wasn’t so hard.  
“So, you’re really okay with this?” Dean asked nervously. Jo scoffed and Charlie rolled her eyes so hard Dean was surprised they hadn’t gotten stuck.  
Cas breathed a sigh of relief, sitting down heavily next to Dean and burrowing his face in his shoulder. Almost automatically, Dean’s arm looped around his waist, pulling him closer. He kissed the top of Cas’ head and smiled affectionately at his boyfriend. When he looked up, everyone had gone back to watching the movie. That was it. He wondered why he’d gotten so worked up in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Nightmare Before Christmas really is the best Disney movie, end of story.


End file.
